Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail
Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail is a 2019 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, Paco Sta. Maria and Rory Quintos, starring Sofia Andres in her title role as Lupe, a girl who transformed into a seamaid as she discovers under the sea in the organic ocean in an underwater land. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime ng Bayan evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on April 29, 2019, replacing ''Rapunzel''. It is the fourth primetime mermaid fantaserye of IBC after the first ever phenomenal and top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Syrena and ''Merlyna'', and the first seamaid fantaserye. Overview The fantaserye continues to dominate in primetime that will surely captivate the mermaids and beautiful sea creatures in a splash of the deep blue sea by discovering the gorgeous underwater fantasy in a mermaid tale. In celebration of 60 years of entertainment, in the grand IBC fantaserye tradition, we proudly present another milestone in Philippine primetime television by bringing you the newest mermaid fantaserye in the same league of the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Syrena and ''Merlyna''. Lupe: A Seamaid's Tale, topbilled by the Drama Princess Sofia Andres in her title role as a seamaid. Lupe is a girl from the island who learns a magical secret: she's a seamaid! As the magical seamaid princess, Lupe learned her dolphin friend Zumba whose set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceantica. With help from her mermaid friends, Lupe saves the infinite underwater kingdom. Plot Lupe (Zara Julianna Richards) is a young seamaid who was born as 10-year-old, as the Little Princess of Oceantica, an underwater kingdom. She raised by her stepmother Queen Elseda (Princess Ryan), who meets the pink dolphin Zumba (Kendra Kramer), a small red crab Krab King (Jun Urbano) and a helpful sea lion Snouty (Juan Miguel Tamayo) who are friends with Lupe. In the land, Lupe was being her into a human who raised by a father Randy (Chubi del Rosario) who involve him in a foster life about a seamaid. At the sea, Lupe (Sofia Andres) turns 20 at the sea where she discovered the swim by using her using her magical necklace to transform into a seamaid and went to Oceantica where she discovered by Queen Elseda, and also Zumba, Krab King and Snouty. In the land, Raffy (Diego Loyzaga), a young man at the sand when Lupe fall in love. Things are reeving up for Lupe until the evil seamaid Neldida (Cora Waddell) took over the throne. But this time that Lupe to treat and stop Neldida and save the beautiful sea-world of Oceantica as Lupe saved her stepmother's kingdom, Lupe learns anything in a love triangle and that her love for both land and the sea. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Sofia Andres' as Lupe Estrella / Princess Lupe (mermaid/human) - She's a girl who's half human and half mermaid. She's the crown princess of Oceantica and has blue and pink tail. She is a college student who loves a good dad and a strong princess of underwater kingdom. She is a girl from Malibu and a half mermaid princess of Oceantica. Merliyna was born to Queen Elseda. She is the daughter of Randy and also niece of Neldida. *'Chubi del Rosario' as Randy Estrella (human) - Lupe's foster father. *'Diego Loyzaga' as Raffy Calderon (human) - Lupe's love interest. *[[Derrick Monasterio|'Derrick Monasterio']] as Edward Ventura - Lupe's bestfriend. *[[Princess Ryan|'Princess Ryan']] as Elseda Estrella / Queen Elseda (mermaid/human) - Merlyna's mother, a mermaid with a blue and green tail. She's the Queen of Oceantica. *[[Cora Waddell|'Cora Waddell']] as Neldida - the primary antagonist, an evil seamaid with an orange tail. She is Elisa's evil younger sister and Lupe's aunt, who wants to dethrone Elseda and force others to worship her. To this end, she uses a new spell that forces everyone's worst nightmares to come true. Her own worst nightmare is having legs. *[[Kendra Kramer|'Kendra Kramer']] as the voice of Zumba (sea creatures) -, a pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Lupe. *[[Jun Urbano|'Jun Urbano']] as the voice of Krab King (sea creatures) - A small red Jamaican crab who acts for Lupe's mother Elseda. *'Juan Miguel Tamayo' as the voice of Snouty (sea creatures) - a helpful sea lion who is friends with Lupe. 'Supporting Cast' * [[Gloria Sevilla|'Gloria Sevilla']] as Pena Calderon - Raffy's grandmother. *'Toby Alejar' as Gardo Calderon - Raffy's grandfather. *'Willie Nepomuceno' as Robert Ventura - Edward's grandmother. * Julian Estrada as Wilson Gualvez - Edward's friend. * [[Nichole Baranda|'Nichole Baranda']] as Sumera - Lupe's student. * Raine Salamante as Gayle - one of Lupe's mean friends. * [[Nikki Gonzales|'Nikki Gonzales']] as Tara - one of Lupe's mean friends. * [[Anjo Damiles|'Anjo Damiles']] as Randolf - one of Raffy's friends. * [[Jon Lucas (actor)|'Jon Lucas']] as Pablo - one of Raffy's friends. * Paula Peralejo as Elissa - the professor of St. Benedictine College. * John Wayne Sace as Coach Nick - the coach of volleyball at St. Benedictine College. Mermaids *'Krishna Johnson' as Cathlene *'Imee Hart' as Diane *'Murielle Tanchanco' as Villa Imperial *'Chanel Morales' as Sumera Vela *'Marvelous Alejo' as Willina Vela *'Malak So Shdifat' as Spring Vela Sea creatures * Mikee Lee as the voice of Culide - a blue seahorse who wears a necklace. *'Jacob Benedicto' as the voice of FishBoy *'Rita Magdalena' as the voice of Dwela *'Lara Fabregas' as the voice of Manrole *'Vivo Ouano' as the voice of Remy - 'A seahorse who is Neldida's sidekick. Remy is constantly abused by Neldida. He leads Lupe to where Elseda is held as soon as Neldida is defeated. Known as the local television news reporter in Oceantica, and giving sea-people, mer-people and underwater creatures in the sea. His partner is a male fishing cameraman. *'Justin Cuyugan as the voice of Pufferada - a puffer fish. Villains *'Helga Krapf' as Rebecca *'Frances Ignacio' as Beldica *'Gerard Pizzaras' as the voice Sharkvil *'Miguel Faustmann' as the voice of CrockTopus *'Marx Topacio' as the voice of Granada 'Extended Cast' *'Abigail Francisco Macapagal' as Joanne Ocampo *'Benjo Leoncio' as Benj Gorriceta *'Errol Abalayan' as Dale Uytingco *'Nel Gomez' as Nelson Morales 'Guest Cast' *'Sabrina Man' as Miichelle Umali *'Arthur Solinap' as Grdao Romualdez *'Jojo Riguerra' as Sandro Herrera *'Mico Palanca' as Gabriel Ocampo 'Special Participation' *'Zara Julianna Richards' as young Lupe Episodes Production Casting Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail marks the primetime comeback of Sofia Andres after starting in the 2016 series Syrena and the 2018 weekly series BFF before working with the fantaserye with her love team partner Diego Loyzaga. The two appeared in two films in 2018, such as Mama's Girl and My Love is Here. In the series, the scenes of underwater (seamaids, mermaids and sea creatures) will be using the computer-generated imagery (CGI) and 3D computrer-animated format by updated editing software, along with various other technologies. 'Filming' Filming for the fantaserye began in January 7, 2019. Marketing Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail was revealed during the network's trade launch on November 27, 2018. After releasing another teaser trailer on late December 2018, the fantaserye premiered on January 21, 2019. Merchandise IBC and Secarats advantage of the show's popularly as the merchandise Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, watches, ballpen), T-shirts, dolls, tumblers, nautilus shell and necklace with lights and sounds, wall clocks, keychains, fan, mugs, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices and Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail Mobile Game App available on Android, iOS and Google Play. Soundtrack *''Kahit Na'' (composer: Chuckie Dreyfus) - Sarah Geronimo See also * Sofia Andres Makes A Splah Comeback on Primetime TV in ‘Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail’ * IBC 13 Summer Station ID 2019 – ‘Summer Na, Kaibigan Ng Bayan’ * Tatapatan nina Kris, Kevin * COOLTURA of IBC 13 features new hosts and exciting episodes! * National TV Ratings (April 29, 2019 - Monday) * New season for ‘Cooltura’ on IBC * ‘Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail’ is Now PH’s Most-Watched Program * IBC 13 keeps ratings lead in April: Kantar * ‘Cool’ travel show on PH culture * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Mermaids in television Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantasy-drama television series